


La Syntaxe Des Choses

by Phileas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poésie gratuite; vous êtes prévenu!, TRADUCTION, coffe shop UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phileas/pseuds/Phileas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ça faisait trois jours maintenant que Courfeyrac observait le garçon assit dans le coin du café, et il commençait à se trouver lui-même un peu flippant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Syntaxe Des Choses

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu traduire cette histoire pour Wutherings. Cette fiction est vraiment merveilleuse et j’espère lui avoir rendu justice. Bonne lecture. =)

__Nous lisons_ _ _l'histoire de_ __nos vies_ _ _,_  
 __comme si nous_ _ _étions dans elle,  
_ __comme si nous l'avions écrite_ _ _. - Mark Strand_

  


Le café de l'ABC appartenait, techniquement, à Enjolras mais c'était le bébé de Courfeyrac. Il s'était battu, avait versé sang et larmes au téléphone avec Combeferre à trois heures du matin (de manière répétée) pour lui. Il réalisait que ses agissements étaient légèrement excessifs, considérant le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un café, mais pour être franc il s'en fichait. Depuis le premier jour où il avait traîné le chevalet en ardoise sur le trottoir et y avait écrit «  _Ceci n'est pas un Starbucks_  » à la craie, le café était à lui de toutes les manières qui importaient.

Et puis si Enjolras et Combeferre ne trouvaient pas la blague marrante, c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas ce café de toutes manières.

Et puis ils n'avaient probablement pas le temps de s'en occuper. Combeferre était à mi parcours d'un doctorat dans une quelconque branche infernale des sciences socio-économiques ou d'histoire, ou de quoi que ce soit dont il parlait lorsque Courfeyrac n'écoutait pas. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, mais il voulait enseigner. Enjolras, lui, n'avait pas changé depuis le jours où Courfeyrac l'avait rencontré à leur premier cours de politique à l'université. Il était à la fois incroyablement doux et cruel et entêté à l’excès. Il voulait sauver le monde. Et franchement, Courfeyrac ne doutait pas qu'un jour il y arrive. Le café avait été, au début, le quartier général des idées politiques d'Enjolras et toujours (en partie) son bureau. Il n'avait juste pas le temps de s'occuper de l'endroit.

Alors pendant qu'Enjolras était ailleurs, occupé à sauver l'humanité, et Combeferre à l'éclairer, Courf manageait.

Manager était un terme général qui, dans le cas de Courfeyrac, signifiait littéralement s'occuper de tout sauf de la comptabilité (et il remerciait le ciel pour Combeferre, qui s'en occupait).

Il ne fallut que six mois à Courfeyrac pour finalement admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide et engager Cosette.

C'était possiblement la meilleure décision qu'il ai jamais prise. Cosette était en seconde année de Lettres, mais Courfeyrac était certain qu'elle était en fait une sorte d'ange. Le genre qui arrivait armé d'une épée et de la capacité de porter trois tasses de café d'une seule main.

Alors que Cosette avait prit le contrôle du service en salle, Courfeyrac avait retrouvé le contrôle du comptoir, ce qu'il préférait. C'était aussi une excuse pour inventer des mélanges de café ridicules et des slogans absurdes pour le tableau où apparaissait le menu. Mais plus que tout, c'était une merveilleuse façon de rencontrer des gens (où « victimes » comme les appelait Grantaire, penché au dessus de son habituel triple expresso) et Courfeyrac adorait ça.

  


  


* * *

Ça faisait trois jours maintenant que Courfeyrac observait le garçon assit dans le coin du café, et il commençait à se trouver lui-même un peu flippant. Dans la plus belle tradition printanière, Paris en avril avait fait de lui un parfait idiot. Ce n'était pas que l'homme soit beau (et il l'était, d'une manière classique et surannée que Courfeyrac ne pouvait qualifier que de 'charmante'). Ce n'était pas non plus les vêtements, et ça aurait été une raison suffisante. Les articles en eux-même n'étaient pas le problème. C'était plutôt qu'une fois combinés ensemble, le garçon ressemblait au survivant d'un attentat à la bombe chez un fleuriste. Si le fleuriste vendait aussi des pulls tricotés.

Mais avec ses cheveux clairs retenus en tresse lâche sur le coté et ses lunettes en écaille perchés sur le nez, Courfeyrac ne pouvait s’empêcher de s'imaginer que quelqu'un l’avait fait sortir d'un conte de fée. Il avait même des fleurs dans les cheveux.

Il avait réquisitionné le fauteuil dans le coin (qui était surtout le meilleur fauteuil de l'endroit) près de la fenêtre et, depuis trois jours, apparaissait peu de temps après l'ouverture pour se rouler en boule dans le siège. Alors, il se mettait à écrire. Tout le temps et sur toutes les surfaces, et c'était pourquoi Courfeyrac ne pouvait s’empêcher de le fixer. Il écrivait sur ses propres poignets et sur les serviettes en papier et pratiquement jamais dans le carnet qu'il apportait toujours avec lui. Les courbes traînantes de son écriture dessinaient des motifs alambiqués, sans parler des quatre ou cinq couleurs d'encre qu'il utilisait.

Alors Courfeyrac observait et essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas mémoriser le gris de ses yeux, ou le contraste des volutes colorés sur la constellation de tâches de rousseurs. Par ce que ce serait vraiment douteux.

 

Lorsque le quatrième jours arriva, Courfeyrac en avait assez. Le « garçon fleurit » (comme l'avait surnommé Cosette) s'était installé, juste après l'heure de pointe matinale, avec un Chai Latte à la framboise et une tonne de papier blanc.

Et aujourd'hui il portait un jeans serré, à motif floral.

Et vraiment, _qui_ portait ce genre de chose ?

 

« - Grantaire ? R ? » Courfeyrac siffla en direction de ta tête aux boucles brunes, posée sur le comptoir. Grantaire tentait une fois de plus de dompter sa perpétuelle envie d'alcool avec du café noir, mais il semblait s'être endormi sur pied. Courfeyrac, n'obtenant pas de réponse, frappa l'homme endormie avec son torchon.

« - Dois-tu vraiment m'agresser de la sorte, si tôt le matin ? » Grogna Grantaire contre la surface du comptoirs. Sa voix était rauque de la combinaison de cigarettes et de café qu'il consommait pour oublier la boisson.

« - J'vais aller lui parler. » Grantaire émergea de derrière son bonnet tel le kraken émergeant des profondeurs. Il était assez souvent là pour être un habitué et savait exactement à qui Courfeyrac faisait référence.

« - Pourquoi t'as besoin de moi pour ça ? Je croyais que parler c'était ton truc. »

Et il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Pour Courfeyrac, flirter était un hobby ; comme le tennis ou l'ornithologie. Les relations sérieuses, par contre, c'était une autre pair de manches. Mais quelque chose à propos du jeune homme lui donnait envie d'essayer le long terme (même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'amis). Courfeyrac passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Grantaire devait possiblement lire dans ses pensées, et son froncement de sourcil s'évapora. « Donne lui une boisson gratuite ou un truc dans le genre. » dit-il « Il arrivera que dalle si t’essaie même pas. »

Courfeyrac se demanda distraitement depuis quand Grantaire était devenu si avisé et il supposa que cela devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Enjolras depuis le premier de l'An. Il était tout à fait certain que le t-shirt 'commerce équitable' que portait actuellement Grantaire appartenait à Enjolras, mais il n'en fit pas mention.

Alors Courfeyrac prépara un autre Chai Latté, avec un extra de framboise cette fois, et navigua parmi les chaises et sofas mal assortis jusqu'à arriver près du fauteuil dans le coin. Le garçon fleuri lisait un large volume de poésie Victorienne, un stylo entre les lèvres, stylo qu'il lâcha lorsque Courfeyrac apparu devant lui.

« Hey. » Dit Courfeyrac et il lui tendit sa tasse. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être un autre café ? C'est la maison qui offre. »

«  V-vraiment ? » Le jeune homme avait l'air choqué plutôt que suspicieux, il tirait nerveusement sur le ruban entremêlée dans ses cheveux. Courfeyrac n'avait vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il se passerait une fois devant le jeune homme, et se trouvait bien en mal de s'expliquer.

« On le fait pour tout les nouveaux clients... Qu'on aime bien... Et qu'on aimerait voir revenir ? » Ajouta Courfeyrac avec toute l'éloquence qu'il pouvait rassembler. Il pouvait distinctement entendre Grantaire et Cosette ricaner depuis le comptoir. Au moins, se dit il, quelqu'un ici retirait quelque chose de ce désastre.

Le jeune homme le fixa, apparemment en pleine délibération, avant de tendre la main vers la tasse. Les manches de son gigantesque pull-over retombèrent sur ses doigts. (Curieusement, le pull-over était non seulement mal assortit avec la paire de jeans, mais aussi avec le col de la chemise qui dépassait du pull.) Courfeyrac retint à grand peine un soupire de soulagement. Il reprit la parole, choisissant cette fois ses mots.

«  Je m'appelle Courfeyrac. » Il s'adossa au dos du fauteuil en face du jeune homme, espérant que cela lui donne un air dégagé et pas un air de tueur en série.

« Prouvaire. » Répondit donc Prouvaire et puis, comme s'il avait changé d'avis « Jean... ou Jehan. » Il rougit de nouveau, mais cela s'accompagnait cette fois d'un sourire embarrassé.

« Ça t'embête si je... » demanda Courfeyrac en faisant un geste vers le fauteuil. Jehan, et le nom lui allait bien, fit non de la tête. Il avait l'air légèrement dépassé par les événements, et par Courfeyrac en règle générale. Il le regardant manœuvrer ses très longues jambes pour s’asseoir sur l'accoudoir. « Si c'est pas top indiscret, » il continua, « qu'est ce que tu écris ? »

Jehan se détendit alors visiblement.

« J'étudie la Littérature. Enfin, la poésie. » Il répondit. Il effleura de la main les dizaines de pages recouvertes de notes. Ses doigts dépassaient à peine de ses longues manches. « La majeur partie c'est pour mon master, mais le reste c'est de moi. » Un sourire joua au coin de ses lèvres, toujours un peu embarrassé, mais visiblement content. Sans beaucoup plus d'encouragements de la part de Courfeyrac, Jehan commença à expliquer ses travaux, expliquant qu'il lisait de tout mais se concentrait sur les romantiques, qu'il détestait Dante Rossetti mais aimait la sœur de celui ci, qu'il faisait une fixation sur Keats et que ça devenait peut être un peu problématique.

Et Courfeyrac, qui ne d'habitude ne ‘pigeait’ rien à la poésie, se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu écouter Jehan en parler pendant des heures.

Ce ne fut pas avant que Jehan ne mentionne Rousseau qu'il émit un bruit d'approbation, incapable de ne pas commenter sur le sujet politique.

Jehan reprit son souffle.

« Je pense que certain de ses concepts son ridicules et problématiques, et qu'il ne devrait pas être autorisé à parler des femmes. Jamais. Mais je pense également qu'il est injuste qu'il ai été... blâmé de la manière dont il l'a été à la fin de la Révolution. Égalité et noblesse ne sont pas ridicules ou inatteignables, et l'erreur humaine ne devrait pas souiller l'idée en elle même. Ça et j'aime ce que les romantiques en ont retirés : Trouver le divin (ou l'immense?) dans la nature et la vie de tout les jours. » termina Jehan avec un léger haussement d'épaule. Il y eu un silence maladroit durant lequel Courfeyrac réalisa qu'il fixait Jehan la bouche ouverte. Il était entièrement injuste qu'une personne si douce et séduisante soit également si farouchement intelligente et politique.

Au lieu de continuer à fixer Jehan il s'exclama, « Alors qu'est ce qui t’amène dans notre bel établissement ? ». Son ton était peut être un peu hystérique, mais il faisait vraiment de son mieux.

«  Ho, heu... Marius l'a recommandé ? Il travaille à la librairie près de chez moi ? » dit Jehan, incertain. L'habituel sourire tordu de Courfeyrac lui monta au visage. Il prit note de remercier Marius plus tard. Profusément. Avec du café gratis.

«  Pontmercy n'est pas objectif » dit-il « Il a habité au même étage que moi pendant un an à la fac et maintenant il sort avec notre meilleure serveuse. »

« Je suis votre seule serveuse » indiqua Cosette en passant, les bras encombrés d'un plateau surchargé.

« Il ne te mérite pas ! » lui lança Courfeyrac. Il se retourna vers Jehan et aperçu sur son visage une expression qu'il n'arriva pas à interpréter. « Je pense que Marius nous évite... Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le café ! » il ajouta rapidement en agitant les mains. « Enjolras travaille dans l'arrière boutique et lui et Marius sont en conflit. »

Jehan, dieu merci, avait l'air moins inquiet désormais, malgré la descente de Courfeyrac dans des abysses d’incohérences. Lorsqu'il demanda pourquoi (laçant ses doigts ensemble) son intérêt semblait sincère.

« Ils sont en désaccord sur un plan fondamental ! » dit Courfeyrac, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret et que Jehan était le seul qui méritait de le connaître.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Jehan, la tête penchée. L'une de ses mèches claires s’échappa de sa natte et Courfeyrac dut se faire violence pour ne pas la remettre lui-même derrière l'oreille de Jehan.

« Diable si je le sais ! » Il dit à la place. « Probablement Urban Outfitters ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, connaissant Enjolras... »

« Putain, Courf, je t'entend très bien ! » cria le susnommé, la voix assourdie par la porte de la cuisine, mais toujours suffisamment menaçante.

Courfeyrac jeta à Jehan un sourire contrit. Jehan, qui à sa grande surprise (et honnêtement, à son plus grand plaisir), lâcha un léger rire.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas gris en fin de compte, décida Courfeyrac. Il changeaient avec la lumière mais lorsqu'il souriait, encadrés par ses lunettes,ses yeux étaient d'un bleu sans tâche.

Cependant, le café n'avait pas muté au point de se tenir lui même, et Courfeyrac se senti coupable d'avoir abandonné Cosette seule à la tâche. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire à Jehan par dessus son épaule en s'en allant. C'était peut être son imagination mais il était sûr que Jehan lui avait sourit en retour, à demi caché derrière ses notes. Le comptoir resta tranquille durant le reste de la mâtiné entre deux heures de pointes et plus encore, une fois que Grantaire se fut faufilé dans le bureau d'Enjolras. Leur incroyable manque de subtilité était désormais une plaisanterie de longue haleine, non seulement entre Cosette et Courfeyrac, mais aussi avec la plupart des habitués du café.

Courfeyrac planifia, plus ou moins consciemment, de parler à Jehan de nouveau, d'au moins lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Mais lorsqu'il ressortit de la cuisine, Jehan était partit.

Il redoubla de travail pour faire passer sa déception, bien qu'il puisse pratiquement sentir le goût amer qu'elle avait laissé dans sa bouche. Courfeyrac n'avait jamais su comment cloisonner ses sentiments. C’était toujours tout à la fois, tout le temps, et parfois ça lui allait très bien, mais parfois ça faisait un mal de chien. Il souhaita pouvoir atténuer ses émotions, décider quand ressentir moins.

Il alla nettoyer la table, passant de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. Là, sous une des tasses, il trouva un morceau de papier. Jehan n'avait rien laissé d'autre, et il s'agissait clairement de son écriture, petite et en cursives rondes, qui lisait 'Courfeyrac' d'un coté et deux lignes de l'autre.

_‘ _Ah, penny, brown penny, brown penny,__ _  
___Je suis en boucle dans les boucles de tes cheveux_ _ __._ _ _’_

Courfeyrac lâcha les tasses, se précipita vers Cosette au comptoir et claqua abruptement le bout de papier sur le comptoir.

« Explique moi ! » demanda il. « Explique moi la poésie ! » Cosette ne sembla pas apprécier de voir sa conversation avec Eponine, sa colocataire, interrompue par Courfeyrac agitant ses bras comme une pieuvre blessée, mais prit tout de même le papier. Sa moue s’adoucit à la lecture des vers.

« Il t'a laissé ça ? Le garçon fleuri au Chai Latte ? » Elle tourna le papier vers Eponine.

« Il s'appelle Jehan. » dit Courfeyrac, acquiesçant un peu trop. Il réalisa, de manière lointaine, qu'il aimait la sensation du nom sur sa langue. Eponine et Cosette continuaient de se regarder entre elles, puis la note pour s'entre regarder de nouveau et souriaient de la manière la plus suffisante qu'il soit. Tout cela donnait envie à Courfeyrac de se jeter dans la Seine.

« C'est de Yeats. » dit finalement Cosette, ayant pitié. Elle récupéra son téléphone de la poche de son tablier et tapota un moment avant de le tendre à Courfeyrac. Sur l’écran étaient visibles les mots 'Brown Penny' et quelques vers. Courfeyrac les lus, puis les lus encore. Le rythme du poème était charmant (un peu comme le prénom de Jehan) mais le sens lui échappait. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'amour ou du manque de celui ci.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'un bel homme me laisse des poèmes à la terrasse d'un café. » marmonna Eponine.

« Comme nous tous. » Le sourire de Cosette était, si cela était possible, de plus en plus arrogant.

« D'un autre coté, est ce que ce poème n'est pas à propos d'une femme ? » ajouta Eponine, qui excellait dans l'art de briser les rêves de Courfeyrac. Son cœur sembla soudain fait de plomb, et n'était ce pas ridicule d'être si investit dans une personne que l'on venait à peine de rencontrer ?

« Alors... Est ce qu'il est en train de me dire qu'il préfère la gente féminine... ? » il demanda, plaintif. Le trio prit un moment pour contempler l’éventualité.

« Prems ! » s’écrièrent Cosette et Eponine simultanément, et Courfeyrac laissa tomber sa tête contre la table.

Mais plus tard, à l'heure de la fermeture, alors que Courfeyrac ne boudait pas du tout près de la machine à café, Cosette s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de spatule. « Yeats écrit de la Poésie Sexy. » dit elle en appuyant sur les majuscules. « Tu fiches pas un râteau à quelqu'un avec de la poésie sexy. » Elle passa alors sa main dans les cheveux de Courfeyrac et s'élança hors du café, s'exclamant, « Et puis, une personne qui regarde tes fesse de la manière dont il l'a fait ne peut pas être totalement hétéro. »

  


* * *

Le jour suivant il plu, et continua de pleuvoir. Le café se rempli rapidement de personnes déplorant la météo hors saison. Aussi fantastique que Paris sous la pluie soit censé être, pour les parisiens c’était tout de même interminablement agaçant. Encore plus si l'on considérait que le déluge semblait être là pour un moment. Mais de l'intérieur, la pluie battait un rythme régulier sur le toit et quelques boucles de vapeur semblait chercher les fissures de la charpente, et c'était confortable. Cosette travaillait en chantant, bien que celui puisse être dut à la présence de Marius, qui se cachait d'Enjolras dans un coin de la pièce.

Courfeyrac au contraire, était absurdement grincheux. Après quatre joursgraciés par la présence quotidienne de Jehan, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas encore montré signe de vie. Courfeyrac était presque sûr qu'il avait effrayé le (clairement timide) poète. Ce ne serait pas une nouveauté, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'en inquiétait autant. Ça devenait si grave que Cosette le menaça d'arracher la cloche de la porte s'il ne cessait pas de sursauter à chaque fois qu'elle sonnait. Elle était peut être une romantique, lui dit elle, mais il y avait un seuil à son niveau d'acceptation lorsqu'il s'agissait du visage sinistre de Courfeyrac.

Lorsque Jehan entra finalement dans un nuage de gouttes d'eau, Courfeyrac ne peut s’empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Cela ne dura pas.

Jehan avait l'air terriblement misérable et trempé jusqu'à l'os. Il renifla et, s'approchant du comptoir il enfouit profondément ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, clairement 3 tailles trop grand pour lui. (Un de ceux appropriés pour une soirée à l’opéra.)

« Comme d'habitude ? » demanda Courfeyrac, l’inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

Il voulait envelopper Jehan dans une couverture, lui donner une tasse de thé et lui demander de lui expliquer toute cette poésie pour laquelle il n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt. Il voulait rendre Jehan heureux. Il n'avait juste pas les mots pour le dire.

La tête de Jehan se bloqua quelque part entre un acquiescement et un frisson, il marmonna, « C'est pour emporter, s'il vous plaît. » Courfeyrac se dégonfla visiblement. Il fit le Latte aussi vite qu'il le pu, rajoutant de nouveau un peu plus de framboise. Et bien qu'il doutait que dessiner un sourire sur le coté du gobelet puisse aider, il le fit tout de même et le tendit doucement à Jehan.

« Merci. » dit il, sa voix aussi basse que le demi sourire qu'il adressa à Courfeyrac alors qu'il se retournait vers la porte. Puis, il sortit avec hâte. Cosette le regarda partir pendant un long moment avant de lancer un coup d’œil vers Courfeyrac. Mais Courfeyrac ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient perdus à mi distance à travers la vitrine du café.

De l'autre coté de la rue, les grandes grilles du jardin du Luxembourg semblaient se se noyer dans l'eau qui courrait le long de la vitre.

  


* * *

  


Le pire n'était pas qu'il avait tout gâché. Ce n'était pas que cela puisse signifier qu'il était l'un de ces gars, invasifs et lourds, qu'il détestait. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait qu'il aimait vraiment bien Jehan, l'aimait de manière irrationnelle, plus qu'il n'avait aimé qui que ce soit depuis un long moment.

Non, le pire était qu'il n'était même pas surpris. Courfeyrac était suffisamment conscient de lui même pour savoir pourquoi les gens ne restaient jamais longtemps autours de lui. Il était _trop_. Il voulait trop, parlait trop, et s'investissait beaucoup trop. Et c'était terrifiant. Pour lui, et comme cela l'avait apparemment été, pour Jehan.

Et cela était la raison pour laquelle il était assit sous le comptoirs après la fermeture, tentant de se donner l'envie et l’énergie de rentrer chez lui.

« Courf ? » Une voix résonna avec la cloche de la porte. Les sons se mélangèrent avec celui de la pluie, comme un orchestre en train de s'accorder. Les cheveux blonds de Cosette firent leurs apparition par dessus le comptoirs. Il ne lui fallut qu'il seul regard, posé sur son visage, pour qu'elle grimpe par dessus le bar et s'assoit à ses cotés.

« Ce n'est pas juste à propos de Jean Prouvaire, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment garder les gens, » dit il, et tout sortit en cascade, les mots se bousculant les un les autres, plus vite qu'il ne pouvait les penser. « Je ne sais pas comment leur donner envie de rester. C'est plus facile quand ce n'est pas important, quand c'est juste pour s'amuser, mais quand ça compte, je commence à essayer et espérer et au final ça juste... » Il fit un geste d'explosion avec ses mains qui ne rendait pas vraiment justice à ses sentiments. Comme si quelque chose au fond de lui c’était éteint, et lui avait seulement laissé une sensation de froid au bout des doigts.

Il agrippa ses cheveux pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois cet après midi. Après un moment, Cosette prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Tu fais pas les choses à moitié, mon chat, et c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime. Je sais très bien que tu as été là pour Marius pendant une année entière après que son père soit mort, et je parierai tout ce que tu veux que c'est toi qui a prit soin d'Eponine aussi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. » Elle murmura, ses mots clairs et précis. « Si Prouvaire ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est tant pis pour lui. Mais Courf... » Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Ne baisse pas les bras tout de suite. »

Le baiser qu'elle posa sur sa joue resta avec lui à travers la pluie et le réchauffa un peu plus.

  


* * *

Il plu du vendredi soir jusqu'au dimanche, sans arrêts et nuageux. Au dessus du café, le ciel était terriblement bas. Courfeyrac était sûr que c’était lui, et pas la météo, qui rendait tout le monde misérable, comme un horrible trou noir avalant toutes pensées positives. Grantaire et Enjolras se disputaient de nouveau. Personne n'avait rien entendu, mais c'était facile lire dans le refus d'Enjolras de quitter son bureau, et sur le visage de Grantaire qui n'aurait pas pu s’empêcher de venir au café même s'il l'avait voulu. Les poches sous ses yeux avait commencés à ressembler à la peinture sombre sous ses ongles. Courfeyrac lui faisait du thé, et ils n'en parlaient pas.

Dimanche matin toucha le fond lorsque Courfeyrac se retrouva bloqué à l’extérieur du café, sans clefs et sans manteau. Il était toujours plus distrait lorsqu'il était contrarié, et dans l'humeur qui était présentement la sienne, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'attendre sous la pluie, mais son plan avait un léger défaut. Assis sur le perron du café était le chaton le plus misérable que Courfeyrac avait jamais vu. L'animal le regardait avec de grand yeux d'ambre dans sa toute petite figure de chat de gouttière et le cœur de Courfeyrac fondit. Il fit donc la seule chose à laquelle il put penser.

Il était assit contre la porte avec le chaton sur ses cuisses quand Cosette apparue, assise sur le porte-bagage du vélo d'Eponine. Elles ralentirent pour s’arrêter devant lui, les yeux des deux jeunes femmes fixés sur le chaton dans un mélange d'amusement et de pitié.

« C'est honnêtement déprimant à quel point vous vous ressemblez. » Lança Eponine. Courfeyrac tenta de lui montrer son majeur sans déranger le chaton qui frissonnait sur son jeans et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Sa tentative de menace, sapée pas une goutte de pluie tombant du bout de son nez.

« Tu n'aide pas vraiment, là... » Il grogna. Cosette leva les yeux au ciel et dit avec justesse que s'il n'avait pas oublié sa clef, il serait déjà à l’intérieur. Elle fut assez charitable pour ne pas se moquer de son habitude à ramasser tout ce qui traînait dans la rue. Ils se précipitèrent tout les trois à l’intérieur, trébuchant sur leurs propre pieds et se mirent aussitôt à tous parler en même temps.

La semi-crise ne s'arrangea pas avec l'apparition d'Enjolras. Enjolras qui ne manquait jamais de donner son opinion sur toutes choses et qui, horrifié de la présence d'un animal sauvage dans son café, se mit à vociférer (Et Courfeyrac ne put que remercier le ciel pour l’absence de Grantaire, s'il y avait une manière de rendre la situation pire qu'elle ne l’était déjà, c’était bien celle là.)

Au milieu de tout cela, Jehan rentra dans le café. Et, tout à son honneur, il ne fit pas demi tout pour partir par là où il était entré. De fait, il jeta un coup d’œil alentour, analysant la scène (le chaton sortit la tête hors des bras trempés de Courfeyrac, sentant apparemment qu'il allait être sauvé) et mit ses doigts dans sa bouche, émettant un sifflement impressionnant. Le silence qui en suivit possedait presque son propre écho. Même Enjolras semblait impressionné.

« Il faut le mettre au chaud. » Dit Jehan d'une voix décisive, et il ôta son pull-over.

A ce moment là, le cerveau de Courfeyrac court-circuita. Par ce que lorsque le poète enleva son pull (d'une terrible couleur lavande), il aperçu un peu du ventre de Jehan, et la tige d'une rose tatouée là, et la manière dont elle se courbait juste au dessus de la saillit de sa hanche et _nom de dieu_ , Courfeyrac ne pouvait vraiment pas s'occuper de ça maintenant. Alors il resta figé là quand Jehan sortit le chaton d'entre ses bras et prit le total contrôle de la situation.

En moins de cinq minutes, Jehan était installé dans son fauteuil avec une énorme couverture, donnant du lait chaud au chaton à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

« Tu es efficace en temps de crise. » lui dit Courfeyrac en revenant avec un peu plus de lait. Il posa la soucoupe près du fauteuil et s'accroupit pour regarder le chat. Sa loyauté semblait avoir prit une toute autre direction, et Courfeyrac ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Il était dur de résister à Jehan.

« Et toi pas du tout. » rétorqua Jehan.

« Distrait, j’étais distrait. » Dit Courfeyrac. Le café sentait la fourrure mouillée et l'odeur verte et fraîche du mois d'avril. Il se balança sur ses talons, comme au bord de quelque précipice. « Je pensais que je... Nous t'avions effrayés. » Et même s'il ne regardait pas, il pouvait dire que Jehan grimaçait.

« Oh non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je déteste la pluie. » Ce n'était probablement pas toute la vérité, mais Jehan était là avec son explication, la tordant entre ses doigts, et c'était suffisamment honnête pour Courfeyrac qui mordit volontiers à l’hameçon.

« Le problème c'est pas la pluie. C'est le froid et l'humidité que les gens détestent. La meilleure façon d’apprécier la pluie c'est quand on est à l’intérieur et qu'on entend le bruit. » Il marqua une pause, dans un soucis dramatique et laissa le tambours de l'eau remplir son silence. « En plus, au risque d'être cliché, il n'y a pas de fleurs sans pluie... Et tu adores les fleurs. » Jehan vira au rose, touchant sans y penser le brin de carottes sauvages glissés dans sa natte. Son sourire atteignit enfin ses yeux. « C'est une question d’équilibre ! » Termina Courfeyrac, de manière grandiose et vraiment peu nécessaire, avant de retomber dans le silence.

Aucun des deux ne bougea alors que Cosette ouvrait enfin le café. Courfeyrac caressa doucement la tête du chaton du dos de la main, écoutant Jehan murmurer en vers. Pour quelqu'un habitué au bruit et au mouvement c’était un silence étonnamment confortable.

Là, il sentit une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu met de l'eau partout » lui dit Jehan, écartant les boucles noirs de Courfeyrac de son front. Courfeyrac aurait voulu rire, flirter ou plaisanter, ou faire quoi que ce soit, mais il ne pouvait que le regarder à travers ses mèches de cheveux. Son regard croisa celui de Jehan et s'y arrêta. Il sursautèrent tout deux lorsque le chaton miaula avec force. Il n'aimait apparemment pas, lui non plus, que l'attention de Jehan ne soit pas concentré sur sa personne. Jehan tourna pratiquement écarlate et ôta sa main des cheveux de Courfeyrac, se retranchant dans son fauteuil et sa couverture. Courfeyrac, la grâce même, tomba presque à la renverse.

« Chai Latte ? » il demanda avec un sourire fatigué en se redressant.

« S'il te plait. » dit Jehan. Il n'osait plus regarder Courfeyrac dans les yeux.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans plus de remue-ménage, Grantaire se glissa dans le café armé de son carnet à dessins et fut si amusé par Jehan et le chaton qu'il passa l'après midi à les dessiner (et Enjolras, un fois, par la porte de l'arrière cuisine, illuminé par la lumière du soir). Cosette et Courfeyrac préparèrent un quantité excessive de biscuits, les forçant sans plus de cérémonie dans les mains de Jehan. Puis Cosette lui posa tout un tas de questions à propos de Keats durant une demi heure. Ce qui fut le signal pour Courfeyrac, qu'il devait ,bon gré mal gré, retourner au travail.

Il était affairé sous le bar lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom.

« Il t'aime bien, » disait Cosette. Il pouvait entendre le sourire presque exaspéré dans sa voix. Cosette n'avait jamais été quelqu'un à passer par quatre chemins.

« Oui, enfin, je suis sûr qu'il aime bien tout le monde. » dit Jean. Sa voix était basse mais résignée et même un peu triste, et résonnait dans le café qui se vidait doucement.

« Oui, mais pas comme ça. »

Courfeyrac prétendit revenir de la cuisine à ce moment là, histoire de détendre l’atmosphère. Au regard que lui lança Cosette, elle n'était pas dupe une seule seconde, ce qui était peut être la chose la moins surprenante de la journée. Enjolras s'en alla, marmonnant à propos de règle de santé alimentaires, mais pas avant d'avoir levé les yeux vers Grantaire qui lui tournait le dos, deux ou trois fois. Les lampadaires s'allumèrent en clignotant, à demi caché dans la brume des dernières gouttes de pluie. C'est seulement après le départ de Jehan (au grand désespoir du chaton, et possiblement aussi du sien) que Courfeyrac trouva la note laissé sur la table.

  


' _Laisse la pluie te chanter une berceuse_  
La pluie fait des marres immobiles sur le trottoir  
La pluie fait des marres courants dans le caniveau  
La pluie joue une chanson pour dormir, sur notre toit la nuit  
Et j'aime la pluie.'

 

Courfeyrac ne montra pas celle-ci à Cosette, mais la glissa dans sa poche. Il ferma le café et durant tout ce temps, toucha le bout de papier, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là. Le chaton le regardait, enroulé dans le pull de Jehan, qu'il avait refusé de quitter, et alors que Cosette se préparait à partir, elle donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes de Courfeyrac, pointant son doigts vers le chat.

« Il a besoin d'un nom si tu compte le garder. »

« On va faire des posters pour lui trouver une maison ! » s’écria Courfeyrac d'un ton faussement dégagé, se frottant les cotes. « Grantaire va dessiner un portrait et tout... » L'autre homme agita obligeamment ses croquis vers Cosette.

« On sait tous très bien que tu ne va jamais le laisser partir. » Elle avait raison évidement. (Comme souvent.)

Courfeyrac leva le chat pour le regarder dans les yeux et le chaton lui bailla au visage. « Je pensais peut-être l’appeler Keats. »

« Keats ? Comme dans _John_ Keats ? » Les sourcils de Cosette montèrent si haut sur son front qu'ils disparurent presque. Grantaire, de son coté, s'étouffa dans son café et émit un son qui aurait pu être, au choix, un toussotement ou un rire hystérique.

« Je n'affirmerais pas ni n’infirmerait le fait que je suis au courant de son nom entier. »

« Tu va appeler le bon dieu de chat pour lui ? » Cosette demanda, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air charmé. Ils savaient tous qui était 'lui'.

« T'es tellement foutu. » s'étrangla Grantaire, qui vraiment, n'était pas le mieux placé pour ce genre de commentaire.

 

* * *

 

Le lundi matin, la pluie et les nuages s’écartèrent de Paris pour enfin laisser la place à un printemps qui avait prit son temps pour venir. Après des mois de grisaille la ville explosa de couleurs, et le jardin du Luxembourg par la vitrine ne faisait qu'accentuer la chose. Pour le café, cela voulait dire une incroyable (et terrible, de l'opinion de Courfeyrac) quantité de ménage de printemps au cours duquel Cosette retrouva une antique guirlande en tissus et une bonne dizaine de pots de confiture vides. Personne n'objecta lorsqu'elle et Jehan demandèrent une part du budget afin d'aller acheter des fleurs pour les remplir. Et quand les plus jolies terminèrent sur le bord de la fenêtre près du fauteuil de Jehan, personne ne fit de commentaires.

Cela voulait aussi dire remonter des tables et des chaises de la cave pour les installer sur la terrasse et supplier Grantaire de bien vouloir décorer le menu avec de la peinture pour ardoise. Cela voulait aussi dire que Keats somnolait sur le parquet dans les taches de soleil de plus en plus présentes, mais personne (et pas même Enjolras) n’avait le cœur de s'en irriter.

 

Quand, une semaine plus tard, Cosette laissa échapper que Jehan adorait la lavande, Courfeyrac (qui n'était pas homme à faire les choses à moitié) passa la nuit du vendredi au samedi à confectionner des biscuits parfumés. L'odeur flotta dans l'air plusieurs jours durant et mélangea les souvenirs d'étés en Provence avec le sourire surpris et heureux de Jehan, et les vers qu'il avait discrètement glissés dans la poche de Courfeyrac.

 

‘ _Lorsque_ _chaque feuille s'ouvre sans bruit_  
et souhaiter est avoir et avoir est donner -  
mais garder est gâter et n'est rien et non-sens  
\- Vivant, nous sommes vivants’ 

  


Courfeyrac n'essaya pas de trouver le reste du poème, ne voulant pas s'embrouiller dans la lecture. Il ne voulait surtout pas mal interpréter quoi que ce soit, de nouveau.

Il y avait des moments, malgré tout, où Courfeyrac ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer.

Lorsqu'il se brûla les doigts lors de la préparation de meringues italienne, et que Jehan resta assit sur le comptoirs près de lui pendant une demi heure, forçant Courfeyrac à garder sa main sous l'eau froide du robinet. Il produisit même des pansement _Hello Kitty_ d'on ne savait où, et Courfeyrac en fut si charmé qu'il manqua presque le sourire radieux de Jehan lorsqu'il se laissa faire. Presque.  
Et puis le jour où Joly, Bossuet et Musichetta revinrent de leur mission avec Médecins sans frontières. Musichetta conseilla vivement à Courfeyrac de garder Jehan pour lui, avant que quelqu'un d'autre (c'était à dire, elle même) ne le fasse à sa place. L'on s’inquiéta brièvement que Jehan puisse rester rouge pivoine de manière permanente à l'écoute de la conversation, mais il embrassa tout de même la main de Musichetta et lui offrit un sonnet. Plus tard, sur le point de reconduire ses hommes à la maison, elle posa un regard sérieux sur Courfeyrac.

« Vous êtes bien, l'un pour l'autre. » Dit elle de sa voix chantante, et il semblait qu'elle parlait de la chose la plus simple au monde. « Vous allez bien ensemble. »

Courfeyrac espérait juste que ce soit suffisant.

  


* * *

Jardiner, décida Courfeyrac assit sur le trottoir, était bien plus stressant qu'on ne le lui avait fait croire. Premièrement, lui et Bahorel avaient du rouler trois bon-dieu de pots à lait (ou quoi que ce soit en réalité) depuis l'atelier de Feuilly dans le 14e arrondissement, jusque dans le métro. Ensuite il avait du les remplir de terreau et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait, enfin, à planter des fleurs, il se voyait forcé d'écouter, encore, l'une des querelles sonore qui avait présentement lieu dans le café.

Grantaire, qui avait enfin accepté de peindre le menu, n'était pas du tout en train de faire exactement ça, mais se disputait plutôt avec Enjolras. Courfeyrac, pendant ce temps là, considérait l'idée de construire une barricade en signe de protestation. Il s'était fatigué de leurs cris voilà bien une heure.

Bien qu'il n'ai rien contre le duo exprimant leurs sentiments à voix haute (et bordel, il fallait vraiment qu'ils se parlent, dans ce couple), il souhaitait sincèrement qu'ils puissent faire ça ailleurs. Quelque part où il ne se trouvait pas.

_« Si tu pouvais juste admettre que tu veux- »_

_« J'ai pensé que mes actions parlaient d'elles-même, Grantaire. »_

_« Que tu regrette ne serait-ce que daigner t'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un de si bas que moi ? Ouais, ça c'était plutôt parlant... »_

Le son de leurs cris fut soudainement noyé par le bruit d'une sonnette de vélo. Ce que la cloche annonçait, tell un chœur angélique, était Jehan descendant la rue sur quelque chose que Courfeyrac pensait être une bicyclette, mais il n'était pas sûr. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi. Il aurait du se douter que Jehan n'était pas le genre à avoir un simple vélo. Il s'agissait d'une (alarmante) création, parés de quatre motifs floraux différents et d'une myriade de rubans. La sonnette était clairement cassée et pour couronner le tout, le panier avant était remplis de pivoines.

Courfeyrac se leva de son morceau de trottoir pour tendre la main vers Jehan, qui rit de son plus que formel 'Mon Seigneur', et glissa la main dans la sienne, descendant de son vélo avec une petite révérence. Il fut distrait par les cris qui sortaient toujours du café ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Trop de tension sexuelle. » répondit Courfeyrac. Jehan sembla décider qu'il était plus sage d'ignorer la scène par la vitrine.

« Est ce que je peux te parler ? Maintenant, je veux dire... » Il dit.

« Bien sûr ! » De nouveau, ça sonnait un peu trop enthousiaste mais Jehan ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il s’assirent sur deux vieilles (et légèrement précaires) chaises de café et Courfeyrac tenta discrètement d'essuyer le terreau qui avait taché son jean rouge foncé.

« Cette... chose. Qu'on a, » dit Jehan, « Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais j-j'adore être ici. C'est fantastique ; cette famille que vous vous êtes créées, et l'endroit. Et toi. Surtout toi. Mais Courf, » Il marqua une pause, levant la tête vers les nuages dans le ciel de juin. « Je ne veux pas être quelque chose à sauver, comme le chat. J'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, j'ai besoin... » Et voilà... Courfeyrac redoutait les mots que Jehan allait prononcer, malgré le fait qu'il était heureux d'accepter l'amitié de Jehan, malgré le fait qu'il voulait juste que le jeune homme reste là. « J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Tout seul, pour un petit moment. »

L'espoir était beaucoup, beaucoup plus difficile à dompter que la déception, et Courfeyrac était fait pour l'espoir. «Ha, c'est okay, » dit il avec une fausse nonchalance qui ne trompa personne lorsque sa voix s'accrocha dans sa gorge. « On m'a dit que j’étais quelque peu terrifiant. » Il fixa les grilles du Luxembourg et se força, pour une fois, à être raisonnable. Mais peut-importe ce à quoi il s'attendait, ce n'était pas Jehan tendant le bras pour prendre le menton de Courfeyrac dans sa main et le tourner vers lui. Ses yeux étaient très bleus, et le regard qu'il posa sur Courfeyrac était teinté d'acier.

« Je ne suis pas un lâche, Courfeyrac. »

Il resta assit sur la terrasse un long moment après que Jehan soit repartit (mais pas avant d'essuyer une trace de terre sur la joue de Courfeyrac et d'y laisser un baiser à la place). Courfeyrac se rejoua le baiser encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en souvienne jusque dans les moindres détails. Il ne fut, d'ailleurs, ramené à la réalité que par le soudain silence du coté d'Enjolras et Grantaire. Il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour réaliser qu'ils s'étaient, ou entre-tués, ou...

Courfeyrac se retourna vers la porte et même de là, il pouvait clairement voir Grantaire au dessus d'Enjolras, sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre homme, dans une position qui ne pouvait être confortable pour aucun d'entre eux (bien que Courfeyrac doutait qu'ils s'en soucient). C'était aussi largement au dessus du seuil de ce qu'il souhaitait n'avoir jamais vu. Jamais.

« Je vous interdit de vous envoyer en l'air sur le parquet de mon café ! » Hurla Courfeyrac par la porte entrouverte, une main fermement posée sur ses yeux. Il y eu un moment de silence, ponctué seulement par deux respirations laborieuses.

« Ton café ? » Dit Enjolras au bout d'un moment (et Courfeyrac se dit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un bon signe que ce soit la seule chose dont il prenne ombrage.)

« Mon café. » Sur quoi, Courfeyrac ferma vigoureusement la porte et se remit à planter les satanés fleurs.

  


* * *

Jehan lui manquait, mais c'était plus facile à vivre qu'il ne s'y attendait. Premièrement, il n'était pas seul. Jehan avait l'air de manquer à tout le monde. Cosette lisait de la poésie d'un air éploré dans la cuisine et émit même un sifflement de rage lorsque quelqu'un essaya de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Jehan. Eponine ne cessait de citer Sylvia Plath et Keats était presque aussi morose que Courfeyrac, fixant tout le monde d'un air mauvais depuis le haut du réfrigérateur. Grantaire et Enjolras sentaient eux aussi le changement d’atmosphère, mais étaient le plus souvent distrait l'un par l'autre. Tout n'était pas encore parfait entre eux, mais Enjolras avait des traces de fusain dans le cou et un sourire dans les yeux, et Courfeyrac se dit que peut-être, cette fois tout irai bien.

Pour lui c'était diffèrent. Il apercevait Jehan à la lisière de toutes choses, comme s'il avait laissé ses empreinte en plus des poèmes, dans le café. Ce n'était pas seulement les choses matérielles, comme les fleurs ou les notes de papier (et son pull-over, toujours plié sous le comptoir). C'était dans les choses qui venaient avec lui ; la lumière douce du printemps et le silence paisible. Celui qui ne lui donnait pas envie de le briser de peur de s'y perdre.

Cosette laissa un livre de poème de E.E Cummings sur le comptoir, et Courfeyrac tomba sur le quatrain :

_'Au delà des joies du chagrin et des peurs de l’espoir_  
Ta lumière est celle sous laquelle mon esprit est né :  
Ton obscurité est celle du retour de mon âme  
Tu es mon soleil, ma lune et toutes mes étoiles.'

Il se dit qu'il commençait peut-être à comprendre la poésie.

  


* * *

Lorsque _ça_ arriva enfin, Courfeyrac ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il avait passé une longue nuit à classer les feuilles d’impôts avec Combeferre qui, on-ne-sait-comment (lire ici : Cosette), avait été mis au courant de toute l'affaire. L'inquiétude sincère de Combeferre était plus que n'en pouvait supporter Courfeyrac et il se retrouva aux petites heures du matin, à marmonner à propos de chats et de poésie entre deux cuillères à soupe de crème glacée.

Il arriva donc en retard, la tête encombré par trop de sucre, et se traîna péniblement jusqu'au bar. Il ne remarqua pas que Cosette, Eponine, Grantaire et Enjolras s'étaient tous positionnés de manière stratégique autours de lui jusqu'à ce que Cosette s’éclaircisse agressivement la gorge. Son regard irrité n’eut pour réponse qu'un doigt pointé en direction du tableau noir près de la porte.

Et là, se trouvait une écriture sur laquelle il s'était épanché des jours durant. Là, à la craie rose sur le tableau noir. Il fut si surpris qu'il lui fallut un moment pour lire ce que les mots essayaient de lui dire.

_« Je veux faire avec toi ce que le printemps fait avec les cerisiers. »_

Courfeyrac n'avait besoin de personne pour comprendre celle ci.

La cloche de l'entrée retentit et il se tourna si vivement vers le bruit qu'il faillit tomber. Ce qui aurait été dommage car il aurait raté Jehan, la main posée sur l'encadrement de la porte, l'air légèrement anxieux. Puis, il vit Courfeyrac et son visage s'illumina.

Ce fut également le moment où Courfeyrac propulsa son mètre quatre-vingt-deux au dessus du comptoir et à travers la salle. Il évita de justesse la collision avec Jehan, et l'attrapa par la taille pour le serre contre lui, le soulevant de terre.

« Hey » Dit il.

« J'imagine que tu as vu le panneau. » Demanda Jehan, et le sarcasme dans sa voix était ruiné par la façon dont il regardait Courfeyrac. Il avait l'air décidé.

« Je comprend _un peu_ de poésie. » Dit Courfeyrac, comme s'il ne tenait pas Jehan dans ses bras, à 30cm du sol au beau milieu d'un café surpeuplé.

« Je t'aime. » Répondit Jehan. Et vraiment, Courfeyrac n'avait pas de réponses à ça. Plus tard il se dira que Jehan est la définition même de toutes choses inattendues. Plus tard il dira qu'il l'aime aussi, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Mais pour le moment, il était à court de mots.

Jehan en profita pour l'embrasser.

Toute la surprise que ressentait Courfeyrac fut oublié devant le besoin d'embrasser Jehan en retour. De l'embrasser comme s'il revenait enfin à la vie. De rentrer en lui et de le lire comme l'un de ces poèmes qu'il laissait toujours dans son sillage.

Quelque part derrière lui, Grantaire siffla entre ses doigts, Cosette se retint de pleurer et Enjolras tendit de l'argent à Eponine (Et Courfeyrac allait définitivement lui demander une explication à ce propos!). Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait plus que Jehan.

Jehan sourit contre ses lèvres, et pour une fois, _pour une fois_ , Courfeyrac se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de trop dans ses sentiments.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Les notes de Wutherings:
> 
> 1\. Les poèmes sont, depuis le début: "since feeling is first" (e.e. cummings) pour le titre, "Brown Penny" (W.B. Yeats) - mais il a changé "ses" en "tes", "April Rain Song" (Langston Hughes), "when faces called flowers float out of the ground" (e.e.cummings) - Et ça aurait sans doutes accéléré les choses si Courfeyrac avait trouvé le reste du poème par ce que la ligne suivante est littéralement "Embrasse moi!" -, "Dive For Dreams" (également e.e. cummings) et "Every Day You Play" (Pablo Neruda). Ne me demandez pas pourquoi un groupe d'étudiants français se sérénades à coup de poésie anglaise et espagnole, par ce que je ne sais pas!
> 
> 2\. Je sais qu'il y a d'autres UA des Mis- dans des cafés, et j'ai spécifiquement évité de les lires. Toute similitude est pure coïncidence et probablement du à l'esprit général de tout UA se passant dans un café! (Noble institution que celle de l'UA de café.)
> 
> (3. Enjolras n'a pas parié que Jehan et Courfeyrac ne finirait jamais ensemble, il a juste parié que ce serait Courfeyrac qui ferait le premier pas. En plus le pari a été fait juste après la première conversation entre Jehan et Courfeyrac. Enjolras a une grande foi en Courf.) 
> 
> 4\. Oh wow, tout le monde a été vraiment adorable en réponse à cette fic, et je suis tellement heureuse que vous l'ayez apprécié et HO MON DIEU, IL Y A DES GENS QUI L'ONT ILLUSTRÉ ET C'EST MAGNIFIQUE; 
> 
> http://kingchekov.tumblr.com/post/43089922925/the-syntax-of-things-by-wutherings-courfeyrac
> 
> http://elvishness.tumblr.com/post/42797728322/i-read-this-really-cute-jehan-courfeyrac-fic-with
> 
> http://vamp-jer.tumblr.com/post/42717943499/the-syntax-of-things-i-want-to-do-with-you-what
> 
> Et maintenant je m'en vais au loin, exploser de joie et de gratitude! Merci!


End file.
